1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in seat covers, and more particularly pertains to new and improved fastening means for seat covers utilized in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of motor vehicle seat covers, it has been the practice to employ elasticized stretchy material from which the seat cover is manufactured. The result is that the seat covers seldom appear to be tight-fitting and custom even at the time of initial installation. Then, as the elasticized fibers in the material begin to lose their resiliency, the seat covers become even more and more baggy and ill-fitting. In addition, the inferior fastening means utilized in prior art use stretchy elastic bands and hooks which cannot keep the seat cover in place during use, resulting in a rumpled and baggy appearance at all times. These fastening means are incapable of providing for fastening adjustment. Also, fastening means used in prior art seat covers are readily visible and unsightly.